This contract provides biostatistical and operations support for clinical trials in the treatment of serious fungal diseases and for interventions to address antimicrobial resistance in healthcare settings. BAMBU provides overall guidance and coordination for developing and implementing the protocols by providing statistical leadership and biostatistical support, data management and systems development, operations and support, regulatory support, clinical site monitoring, and data analysis and reporting activities for these studies.